1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display apparatus capable of displaying high quality images.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display apparatus is a display apparatus, in which each pixel among a plurality of pixels includes an organic light-emitting diode. An organic light-emitting diode includes a pixel electrode, an opposite electrode facing the pixel electrode, an intermediate layer disposed between the pixel electrode and the opposite electrode, and an emission layer. In such an organic light-emitting display apparatus, a pixel electrode is an island type member patterned in each of the pixels, whereas an opposite electrode is a single body member common with respect to the plurality of pixels.